Wash my Sins Away
by sphinx01
Summary: After the events of "Traitor", Hound has to deal with Mirage's self-doubts.
1. English version

Warning: This CAN be read as slash, but it's not meant as such.

Disclaimer: The Transformers don't belong to me, and I do not make any money with this.

* * *

**Wash my Sins Away**

Ratchet had just finished cleaning his instruments and was wiping the cleaning solvent off his hands with a soft cloth when Hound popped his head around the door.

"Hey, Doc", he greeted cheerfully. "Mirage still here?"

Ratchet shook his head. "You've just missed him. I sent him to his quarters to get some rest when he and Cliffjumper had finished rolling around on the floor." He sounded quite disapproving, but Hound knew him well enough to realize the medic was suppressing a smile.

"Yeah, Jazz and Bumblebee told me about it", he said, grinning. "I just wanted to make sure he's alright."

Ratchet shrugged.

"Well, the Decepticons didn't treat him too gently, but he hasn't sustained any permanent damage. A decent rest and he'll be as good as new."

Hound nodded. "I'll tell him. Thanks, Ratch."

Ratchet gave him a dismissive gesture and turned back to his instruments. Hound left him to his work and set out for the crew's quarters.

--*--

He had intended to go straight to Mirage's quarters, but then decided to stop over at one of the common washrooms available on each of the Ark's decks, for not all quarters provided private washing facilities. He had returned from his patrol all dusty and dirty, and didn't want to show up at his friend's like this. Mirage hated dirt in his quarters.

The doors opened with a quiet, hydraulic hiss. Hound entered the room - and found himself not alone.

Surrounded by an assortment of sponges, cloths and bottles containing different kinds of detergents, Mirage was sitting in a corner, scrubbing determinedly at his outer armor. Hound imagined Ratchet's disapproving look, were the medic able to see that his patient was anywhere different than where he had ordered him to be.

"Hello Mirage", he greeted somewhat surprised.

Mirage jerked his head up as if Hound had caught him doing something highly inappropriate, but then he got a grip on himself and gave his friend a nod.

"Hound." His tone was polite, but cool, as always.

"I've just been on my way to see you", Hound said as he stepped into one of the cabins, separated only by low walls, and touched the control panel. A well-tempered mixture of different cleaning fluids started drizzling down on him. "Wanted to check if you're okay."

"I'm fine", Mirage answered shortly. He didn't seem very eager to talk.

The highly-concentrated solvents took only seconds to wash every last bit of dust off of Hound's body. He touched the panel again, and the fluids were replaced by a flow of warm air. Mirage in his corner continued scrubbing.

Hound watched him in silence for a while, then decided to give conversation another try.

"I've heard Cliffjumper came to his senses again", he said airily, this time coaxing Mirage into a small smile.

"Yes", he answered. "Thank Primus."

"You know, you shouldn't take this whole thing too personally", Hound continued gently. "I mean, you know Cliffjumper; he can be a bit… overzealous, but he means no harm."

"I know", Mirage said.

Hound did not like the flat tone his friend's voice had taken on. He abandoned his cabin and strode over to where Mirage was sitting and crouched down beside him.

"What's the matter, 'Raj?" he asked bluntly.

Mirage paused in his work and turned towards him. His gaze was unfathomable, as it often was.

"I wonder", he said slowly, "if many of you think about me the way Cliffjumper does."

It was such a ridiculous thing to say that Hound's CPU took a moment to process this new information.

"Mirage, nobody thinks about you that way", he answered heatedly as soon as he found his voice. "Why do you think Prime defended you? Even Ratchet stood up for you."

Mirage grabbed a fresh sponge and drenched it with a good half bottle of cleaning solvent.

"I'm not sure", he said and started scrubbing again. "It is no secret I would rather talk to the Decepticons than fight them."

Hound shook his head.

"Nobody's happy about this war, Mirage. Somewhere along the way, everyone of us has thought about alternatives to end it."

"Not Cliffjumper, I bet", Mirage said.

This was so likely true that Hound couldn't think of anything else to say. He watched in silence as Mirage struggled to reach a spot on his back which, according to common physical law, was simply impossible for him to reach. Eventually he gently took the dripping sponge from his friend's hand, crawled behind him and started mopping.

Mirage threw an indignant glance over his shoulder, hand already half-raised as if to claim the sponge back - but then he dropped his arm and cycled a small sigh through his intakes.

While he was busy scrubbing and mopping and making sure not to miss a single seam in the metal, Hound was beginning to wonder what exactly Mirage had so vigorously tried to wash off the whole time. His exo-skeleton was as clean and shiny as on the day he'd been assembled.

Except for the occasional squeak of a wet sponge on metal, the room was perfectly quiet for a while. Even so, when Mirage finally spoke, his voice was so low that Hound had to increase the sensitivity of his audio receptors by several levels to hear him.

"When this… thing was in my head… my only conscious thought was to kill as many of you as possible to win this battle… to win this war…" Hound felt a shudder running through his friend's body.

"And I wonder… was this really Bombshell imprinting his thoughts on my mind, or did his cerebro shell only bring something to the surface which had already been there? Am I so desperate to see the end of this war that I might be capable of turning against my comrades?"

Hound acted on pure instinct. He dropped the sponge, wrapped his arms around Mirage's shoulders and leaned close to him, their faces almost touching.

"I'm gonna say this just once, 'Raj, so listen up: You. Are. No. Traitor." He emphasized each word. "You've risked your life more than once, for Cybertron, for Earth, for this crew, with as much courage and steadfastness as any of us. Prime knows this. So does Cliffjumper. And so do I. I know it here." He laid his hand flat on Mirage's chest where he could feel the gentle pulse of his spark.

Mirage held himself utterly still in his friend's embrace, but Hound had not expected an immediate response. He chose a soft cloth and a mild solvent from the large assortment at his disposal and resumed his work. For a casual bystander, it might have seemed a useless task, but Hound understood now what his friend had so desperately tried to cleanse himself of.

He worked gently and slowly, giving Mirage the time he needed, and was relieved when he finally felt his friend starting to relax. Slowly, Mirage's whole posture unclenched until he sank back against Hound's chest with a sigh, resting his head on his friend's shoulder. Hound smiled when he saw that Mirage's optics were offline.

"Don't get too comfortable, 'Raj", he teased, never stopping in his washing. Mirage onlined his optics with a quiet laugh.

"You know", he said, "on Cybertron I was acquainted with some of the most famous philosophers our world had ever seen, but not a single one of them possessed your wisdom."

"Well…" Hound murmured, feeling slightly bashful. "But I'm not a famous philosopher; I'm just your friend."

"Yes", Mirage answered quietly. "Lucky me."

Hound smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the first time I have translated one of my own texts into English (well, actually it's the second time, but as German author Walter Moers says: 'It wasn't me; it's so long ago, it was someone else'). It's also the first Transformers story I've ever written. So, when reviewing, please be gentle, for we all know the first time can hurt... ;-)

The German original can be found in chapter two.


	2. German version

Warnung: Man KANN das hier als Slash lesen, es ist aber nicht als solcher gedacht.

Disclaimer: Die Transformers gehören mir nicht, und ich mache auch kein Geld hiermit.

* * *

**Wash my Sins Away**

Ratchet wischte sich gerade mit einem weichen Tuch das Waschbenzin von den Händen, mit dem er offenbar seine Instrumente gereinigt hatte, als Hound den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte.

„Hallo, Doc", sagte er fröhlich. „Ist Mirage noch hier?"

Ratchet schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast ihn knapp verpaßt. Ich habe ihn in sein Quartier geschickt, damit er sich ausruht, nachdem er und Cliffjumper damit fertig waren, sich auf dem Boden herumzuwälzen." Er klang äußerst mißbilligend, aber Hound kannte ihn lange und gut genug, um zu bemerken, daß Ratchet gerade ein Lächeln unterdrückte. Er grinste.

„Ja, Jazz und Bumblebee haben mir davon erzählt", sagte er. „Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es ihm geht."

Ratchet hob die Schultern.

„Die Decepticons sind nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm umgesprungen, aber er wird keine bleibenden Schäden behalten. Ein bißchen Ruhe, und er ist so gut wie neu."

Hound nickte. „Ich werd's ihm sagen. Danke, Ratch."

Ratchet antwortete mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung und wandte sich wieder seinen Instrumenten zu. Hound überließ ihn seiner Arbeit und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Mannschaftsquartieren.

Er hatte vorgehabt, direkt zu Mirage zu gehen, aber auf halbem Weg beschloß er, in einem der Gemeinschaftswaschräume Station zu machen, die es auf jedem Deck des Schiffes gab, denn nicht alle Quartiere verfügten über private Waschräume. Er war staubig und schmutzig von seiner Patrouillenfahrt, und so wollte er nicht bei seinem Freund auftauchen. Mirage haßte Dreck in seinem Quartier.

Die Türen öffneten sich mit einem leisen, hydraulischen Zischen. Hound betrat den Raum - und fand, daß er nicht allein war.

In einer Ecke saß Mirage inmitten eines Sortiments von Schwämmen, Tüchern und Flaschen mit unterschiedlichen Reinigungsmitteln auf dem Boden und schrubbte entschlossen an seiner Außenpanzerung herum. Hound stellte sich unwillkürlich Ratchets tadelnden Blick vor, wenn er sehen könnte, daß sein Patient irgendwo anders war als dort, wo er angeordnet hatte.

„Hallo, Mirage", grüßte er ein wenig überrascht.

Mirage blickte ruckartig auf, fast ein wenig ertappt, wie Hound fand, doch dann fing er sich und nickte ihm zu.

„Hound". Seine Stimme klang höflich, aber kühl, wie es seine Art war.

„Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu dir", fuhr Hound fort, als er in eine der nur durch halbhohe Wände getrennten Kabinen trat und das Kontrollfeld an der Wand berührte. Eine angenehm temperierte Mischung aus verschiedenen Reinigungsmitteln begann auf ihn herabzuregnen. „Wollte sehen, ob du in Ordnung bist."

„Es geht mir gut" erwiderte Mirage kurz angebunden. Er schien nicht sehr erpicht darauf, sich zu unterhalten.

Die hochkonzentrierten Lösungsmittel brauchten nur Sekunden, um jedes Körnchen Staub von Hounds Körper zu waschen. Er berührte das Kontrollfeld erneut, und die Flüssigkeit wurde durch einen warmen Luftstrom ersetzt. Mirage in seiner Ecke schrubbte und wischte energisch weiter.

Eine Weile sah Hound ihm schweigend zu, dann setzte er zu einem erneuten Versuch an.

„Ich hab gehört, Cliffjumper ist wieder zur Vernunft gekommen", bemerkte er leichthin.

Diesmal ging ein kleines Lächeln über Mirages Gesicht.

„Ja", antwortete er. „Primus sei Dank."

„Weißt du, du solltest diese Geschichte nicht zu persönlich nehmen", fuhr Hound behutsam fort. „Du kennst doch Cliffjumper; manchmal schießt er ein bißchen übers Ziel hinaus, aber er meint es nicht so."

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Mirage.

Es gefiel Hound nicht, wie tonlos die Stimme seines Freundes klang. Mit entschlossenen Schritten ging er zu ihm hinüber und kauerte sich neben ihm nieder.

„'Rage, was ist los?" fragte er rundheraus.

Mirage unterbrach seine Arbeit und wandte sich ihm zu. Sein Blick war unergründlich, wie so oft.

„ Ich habe mich gefragt", sagte er langsam, „ob viele von euch so denken wie Cliffjumper."

Hounds Zentralprozessor brauchte einen Moment, um das zu verarbeiten, so ungeheuerlich erschien ihm diese Aussage.

„Mirage, niemand hier denkt so über dich", erwiderte er mit Nachdruck, als er seine Stimme wiederfand. „Was glaubst du, warum Prime dich verteidigt hat? Sogar Ratchet hat sich für dich eingesetzt."

Mirage griff nach einem neuen Schwamm und kippte eine halbe Flasche Waschbenzin darauf.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er und fing erneut an zu schrubben. „Es ist kein Geheimnis, daß ich mich lieber mit den Decepticons einigen würde statt gegen sie zu kämpfen."

Hound schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keiner von uns ist glücklich über diesen Krieg, Mirage. Und wir alle haben uns schon mal gefragt, ob es nicht andere Möglichkeiten gibt, ihn zu beenden."

„Cliffjumper sicher nicht", erwiderte Mirage.

Das war so wahrscheinlich, daß Hound keine Antwort darauf einfiel. Schweigend sah er zu, wie Mirage darum kämpfte, eine Stelle an seinem Rücken zu erreichen, die er nach den gängigen Gesetzen der Physik unmöglich erreichen konnte. Schließlich nahm er seinem Freund den von Waschbenzin triefenden Schwamm sanft aus der Hand, kroch hinter ihn und fing an zu wischen.

Für einen Moment spähte Mirage ungehalten über seine Schulter, die Hand schon halb erhoben, als wolle er Hound den Schwamm wieder abnehmen - doch dann ließ er den Arm wieder sinken. Ein sanfter Lufthauch ging durch sein Ventilationssystem wie ein Seufzer.

Während er gewissenhaft rieb und wischte und darauf achtete, keine Naht und keine Fuge im Metall auszulassen, begann Hound sich zu fragen, was genau Mirage die ganze Zeit so vehement abzuwaschen versucht hatte. Sein Exoskelett war so sauber und schimmernd wie am Tag seiner Montage.

Eine ganze Weile herrschte, abgesehen vom gelegentlichen Quietschen des Schwamms auf dem Metall, Stille im Raum. Und trotzdem war Mirages Stimme, als er schließlich sprach, so leise, daß Hound die Sensitivität seiner Audiorezeptoren um einige Stufen erhöhen mußte, um ihn überhaupt hören zu können.

„Als dieses... Ding in meinem Kopf war... da hatte ich nur den einen Gedanken, so viele wie möglich von euch zu töten, um diese Schlacht zu gewinnen... den Krieg zu gewinnen." Hound fühlte einen Schauer durch den Körper seines Freundes laufen.

„Und ich frage mich... waren das tatsächlich Bombshells Gedanken, die er mir eingeimpft hatte, oder hat er nur etwas an die Oberfläche gebracht, das längst da war? Ist mein Wunsch, das Ende dieses Krieges zu sehen, so stark, daß ich imstande wäre, etwas gegen meine Kameraden zu unternehmen?"

Hound handelte rein instinktiv. Er ließ den Schwamm fallen, legte die Arme um Mirages Schultern und lehnte sich zu ihm hinunter, so daß ihre Gesichter nebeneinander waren.

„Ich werde das jetzt bloß einmal sagen, 'Rage, also hör gut zu: Du. Bist. Kein. Verräter." Er betonte jedes Wort. „Du hast mehr als einmal dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, für Cybertron, für die Erde, für diese Crew, genauso entschlossen und genauso mutig wie jeder andere von uns. Prime weiß das. Cliffjumper weiß das. Und ich weiß das auch. Hier." Er legte eine Hand auf Mirages Brust, dorthin, wo er das sanfte Pulsieren seines Sparks fühlen konnte.

Mirage saß vollkommen still, vollkommen reglos in seiner Umarmung, aber Hound erwartete auch keine sofortige Reaktion. Er wählte aus dem reichen Angebot, das ihm zur Verfügung stand, einen weichen Stofflappen und ein mildes Lösungsmittel und nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf. Für einen Außenstehenden mochte es eine unnütze Tätigkeit sein, aber Hound hatte verstanden, wovon sein Freund sich so verzweifelt reinwaschen wollte.

Er ging sanft und ohne Eile zu Werke, um Mirage die Zeit zu geben, die er brauchte, und bemerkte mit Erleichterung, wie sein Freund sich unter seinen Händen langsam entspannte. Mirages ganze Haltung lockerte sich, bis er schließlich mit einem Seufzer gegen Hounds Brust sank, den Kopf an seiner Schulter. Hound lächelte, als er sah, daß Mirage seine optischen Sensoren ausgeschaltet hatte.

„Mach's dir nicht zu bequem, 'Rage", neckte er gutmütig, ohne in seiner Waschung innezuhalten.

Das Licht in Mirages Augen glomm wieder auf, als er leise lachte.

„Weißt du", sagte er, „ich kannte zu meiner Zeit auf Cybertron ein paar der berühmtesten Philosophen, die unser Planet je gesehen hat, aber nicht einer davon besaß deine Weisheit."

„Aach", machte Hound ein wenig beschämt. „Aber ich bin ja auch kein berühmter Philosoph, ich bin bloß dein Freund."

„Ja", erwiderte Mirage leise. „Zum Glück."

Hound lächelte.


End file.
